Pokojowy kontynent z wojennym klimatem
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 6 - Pokojowy kontynent z wojennym klimatem Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 16 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: 'W Brazylii poza niebezpieczną wyspą węży zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Łyżwiarze odbierają wskazówkę. ''Josee bierze wskazówkę, a Jacques ją czyta. '''Jacques: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie na Antarktydzie. W końcu nasze klimaty co nie Josee? Don: Antarktyda to najbardziej mroźny kontynent na świecie, a za razem jedyny na którym nie odbyła się wojna. Jednak krążą legendy o możliwym utworzeniu tutaj tzw. Nowej Szwabii przez nazistów po drugiej wojnie światowej. Wielu świadków mówi, że widziało tzw. nazistowskie talerze UFO. Najmroźniejsza temperatura jaką tu zanotowano to -132,16 stopni Fahrenheita. Na szczęście jest lato, temperatura sięga tu najwyżej - 32 stopni Fahrenheita. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsze do Don boxa docierają Gotki. Crimson bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Crimson: Zadanie wspólne. Pojedzcie skuterami śnieżnymi na południk 0 i zatknijcie tam flagę. Gwen: Znowu zadanie z zatykaniem flag. Don: W zadaniu wspólnym zawodnicy muszą dotrzeć na skuterach śnieżnych do południka 0, a następnie zatknąć tam flagę i wyruszyć dalej do strefy luzu. Przeprawa będzie niebezpieczna ze względu na zwierzęta, lodowce no i oczywiście klimat. Zawodnicy wsiadają na skutery śnieżne wyruszając w stronę południka 0. W drodze omawiają strategię. Mike: Słuchaj Dave. Wiem, że teraz ty i Jo jesteście parą, ale skupmy się na wygranej. Dave: A po co wygrywać skoro milion jest wart mniej niż prawdziwa miłość. Mike: Ty to masz głowę na karku kolego. Może masz rację, bo w sumie też mam dziewczynę, ale i tak wygrałem milion. Dalej... Tyler: Nie poznaję ciebie Jo. Kiedyś byłaś twarda jak głaz, a teraz jesteś zakochana po uszy w Dave'ie. Jo: Już tyle razy próbowałam zdobyć milion i być wredną, dla wszystkich, ale teraz jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Nie ważne czy ja czy on wygra, czy przegra to i tak będzie moim chłopakiem. Tyler: Mocne słowa dziewczyno. To tak samo jak z moją Lindsay. Gdzie indziej Nerdom psuje się skuter. To samo dzieje się u Złośników i Przyjaciółek. Eva: Mówiłem ci Max żebyś nie szedł na stronę, bo nam skuter zamarznie. Max: Nic nie poradzę. Siła wyższa. Gotki zauważają Nerdów i pomagają im biorąc ich ze sobą. To samo robią Biegacze dla Przyjaciółek. Gwen: Co tam Cameron? Od rozpoczęcia wyścigu nie mogliśmy ze sobą porozmawiać. Cameron: Twoja obecność Gwen już sprawia, że czuję się lepiej. Beth: Dziękuję, że nas podrzucacie. Tyler: Czego nie robi się dla koleżanki i mojej dziewczyny. Lindsay: Dziękuję kochany Tyler'ku. A u ciebie Jo to słyszałam, że coś jest między tobą, a Dave'm. Jo: Oj bez przesady. To tylko zaloty. Tak jak twój Tyler uratował tobie życie to mój Dave uratował mnie już... 3 razy. Tymczasem pierwsze drużyny zatykają flagę na południku 0. Kiedy Rodney zatyka flagę to mocno godzi nią w stopę Scott'a który wydaje z siebie głośny krzyk wywołując lawinę która sprawia, że uczestnicy są uwięzieni w lodowych kotlinach. Do jednej z nich wpadają Przyjaciółki, Biegacze, Sobowtóry i Złośnicy, a do drugiej Dawni prowadzący, Gotki, Fani, Dzieciaki i Nerdzi. Wszystkim zaczyna doskwierać mróz. Max: No to zostaniemy tu trochę dopóki nie znajdziemy wyjścia. Jo: Ja nie mam nic przeciwko prawda Dave? Frrr! Ale mi zimno! Po tych słowach Dave zdejmuje swoją koszulkę i daję ją Jo. Dave: Proszę. To dla ciebie, żeby ci nie było zimno. Jo: Och dziękuję! Chodź no tutaj. Jo i Dave zaczynają się całować i przytulać. To samo robi Tyler i Lindsay. Mike i Beth przytulają się tylko dlatego, żeby się ogrzać. Natomiast u Złośników... Eva: Nie lubię się przytulać. Jestem jak z kamienia. Max: Oj no weź. Zrób to chociaż dla mnie żebym nie zmarzł. Tymczasem w drugiej kotlinie... Sierra: Cody chodź się przytulić skarbie! Cody: Cześć wam wszystkim! No i mojej ex oczywiście. Gwen: Nawet ze sobą nie chodziliśmy Cody. Harold: Lepiej może pomyślmy jak stąd wyjść. Crimson: Zaspy są zbyt mocne i nie przedrzemy się przez nie. Chris: Dlatego trzeba współpracować. Słuchajcie. Wiem, że wszyscy mnie nie lubicie, szczególnie ty Topher, ale wierzę w połączenie naszych sił. Topher: Gadasz z sensem McLean'n. Utwórzmy tymczasowy sojusz. Nagle w głębi jaskini Cameron znajduje nazistowskie UFO. Wraz z Haroldem biorą się za naprawę UFO, a reszta pomaga im znaleźć części. Po zreperowaniu UFO rozmrażają szczelinę laserem i odlatując zabierają uczestników z drugiej kotliny. Cameron: Może podrzucić? Tymczasem pierwsi do strefy luzu docierają: * Łyżwiarze - 1 * Farmerzy - 2 * Tłuścioszki - 3 * Rockowcy - 4 * Przyrodnicy - 5 Pozostali lecąc UFO zatykają po drodze flagi i lecą do strefy luzu. Mutanci którzy nie nadążają za UFO postanawiają kantować. Dakota dzięki swojej sile rzuca swoim skuterem w UFO po czym wypadają z niego Przyjaciółki. Tyler: Lindsay! Cameron! Musimy zawrócić! Cameron: Przykro mi, ale nie starczy nam paliwa. Chris: Co za szkoda co nie Topher. Topher: Szkoda to zaraz mi będzie ciebie! Po tych słowach Topher wypycha dawnych prowadzących z UFO. Do strefy luzu docierają: * Mutanci - 6 * Sobowtóry - 7 * Biegacze - 8 * Nerdzi - 9 * Gotki - 10 * Dzieciaki - 11 * Fani - 12 * Złośnicy - 13 Dawni prowadzący i Przyjaciółki pędzą do strefy luzu. Zwyciężają... * Dawni prowadzący - 14 Don: Przyjaciółki. Przykro mi, ale odchodzicie z programu. Tyler: Tak mi przykro Lindsay, że ci nie pomogłem. Lindsay: Nie przejmuj się. Nic się przecież nie stało. Po czym razem się całują. '''Don: '''A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig. Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki